Two Weeks to Happiness
by 4-Hgirl09
Summary: my story of what happens after the 100th episode. Bones gets in a car accident and cannot remember anything about her life. Booth has two weeks to make her see that love is worth it. Can he do it or will bones revert to her old ways.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Bones

Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan was in an agitated mood as she drove home one night after solving yet although murder. If asked why she was in such a foul mood, Brennan would have said she was tired or stressed from her job. In realty she was suffering from if not heart break the certainly heart fracture. Two weeks ago, her partner FBI agent Seeley Booth, told her that he loved her. This terrified her. Love was not factual or tangible. Love was not a variable that could be calculated or assessed. Brennan was not even sure she believed in love. Every person who ever said they loved her had walked out on her. She could not risk losing Booth to love. So she had gone back inside the fortress around her heart and locked the gate tight. Now she was regretting it. Not that she would ever admit that to herself or anyone else. But even to an ordinary observer the signs were there. She snapped out orders to her colleagues, something she never did. She and Booth no longer went to the diner alone; if they went together it was always with the group. For the past two weeks her conversations with Booth had been cordial and professional, but not like they used to be.

Brennan was not thinking about this as she drove home, but when the Rascal Flats song What Hurts the Most came on the radio, she looked down and smacked it off. As she looked from defeating the radio, she saw a Semi-Truck coming straight at her. She tried to turn but it was too late.

Should I go on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Sorry if I get some of the medical stuff wrong, I am not a doctor. I just want to play with the idea of bones losing her memory. May have spoilers from any Bones Episode up to the 100th episode

Chapter 2

Seeley Booth was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello?" Booth answered.

"Is this FBI Agent Seeley Booth?" a female voice asked.

"Yes it is" Booth answered.

"Do you know a Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute?"

"We work together." As Booth answered his blood went cold. People did not call you in the middle of the night unless it was something serious.

"What happened?" Booth exclaimed.

"You should come down to the hospital, I'm afraid Miss Brennan was in a car accident." The women on the phone said.

Booth hung up the phone and jumped off his bed. Fear had chased away his exhaustion. He threw on some clothes, ran out the door, got in his car and drove to the hospital. Booth arrived at the hospital, parked the car, and ran to the E.R.

"I need to talk to Dr. Katie Smith." Booth told the lady at the reception desk." Katie Smith was the name of the doctor who had called Booth.

"She's over there." the lady said, pointing to a blond doctor to Booth's left. Booth jogged over to the doctor and said "Hi I talked to you on the phone; I need a status report on Temperance Brennan." For emphases he pulled out his FBI badge.

Dr. Smith looked Booth sympathetically and said, "I think you should sit down."Booth sat down and looked at her with a terrified expression in his eyes. "I'm afraid that Miss Brennan passed away." "As far as we can tell she died instantly." This statement did little to ease Booth's grief. His head found its way into his hands and he started to sob.

After what seemed like hours but had only been a minute or two, Booth looked up and asked, "Can I see her" to Dr. Smith. Katie was about to say no, but when she saw the heartbroken look in Booth's eyes she changed her mind.

"Just for a minute" she told Booth. She led Booth through the hospital hallways to a small room where they put newly dead bodies for identification. She pulled away a sheet from one of the few bodies in the room. Tears flowed from Booth's eyes as he stared down at the lifeless body of his partner.

"Bones," he whispered, then he sank to his knees so he was at eye level with Brennan. "I love you Bones, do you hear me I love you!" Booth cried. As he leaned forward to gentry kiss his dead partner, Booth happened to bump her wrist. To his utter surprise he felt a flutter. Something so small he thought he must have imagined it. Quickly he put his finger to her neck. Although her body was badly disfigured from the crash, Booth felt a tiny but unmistakable pulse. "She's breathing!" Booth exclaimed to the doctor.

"She can't be anyone who is put in this room has been declared dead." The doctor told Booth.

"SHE'S ALIVE" Booth insisted. To pacify Agent Booth, Dr Smith put her finger to Brennan's neck. Sure enough, there was pulse. Dr. Smith ran to a phone on the wall and dialed a number.

"I need an M.D. and a stretcher over in the morgue STAT." "You need to leave Agent Booth." Dr. Smith told Booth. Booth walked out of the room as doctors rushed in with a gurney. As he walked out he looked up to the ceiling and said a prayer.


End file.
